Good Days
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Short and more or less smutty snippets continuing my AU series. Bits and pieces I have been wanting to write from their life before their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Should I invite Doug?"

They laid naked in bed, Ste on his belly, scrolling through his contact numbers on his phone and Brendan was sideways, using Ste's butt as a pillow as he was drowsing like a satisfied animal after a good meal.

"What?" Doug's name got him instantly alert and he lifted his head up, and even when Ste didn't look he could imagine the frown on his brows.

"Doug. In the wedding." They finally got the date – registry had a free slot for six weeks from now and they had booked it. They had come home, had sex to celebrate and now Ste was going through his contacts to make a list of people who he was going to invite. He was surprised how few people he actually was close enough with.

"You are not inviting your _ex_ to our wedding." Brendan's voice was low crumble and Ste had to resist the urge to laugh, he wanted to see how far he could take this.

"I don't think one date is enough to make someone my ex. Besides, Amy's coming, she's _really_ my ex and I don't see you complaining." He still resisted his desire to look at Brendan over his shoulder, because then Brendan would see he was teasing him. "Doug and I, we're mates now, you know we keep in touch, you've been there when we call each other." Sulking in a corner and doing bad job acting like he wasn't listening, and soon as the call were over Brendan was on him, like he wanted to push away any though of Doug Ste might have.

"You kissed him."

"Once, right, before you came and interrupted us."

"Maybe you'd be happier planning your wedding with him, then."

Ste had to turn to look at him then, the cloudy expression on Brendan's face.

"I was just messing with ya, you idiot." He laughed and Brendan narrowed his eyes to him. Ste turned back to fiddle his phone. "There's just not many people in the guest list, that's all, thought I might get my side bigger than yours."

He could feel Brendan leaning over him, and then his arm was around Ste's neck, making him lift his head upwards while Brendan kissed the side of his face. "You are not inviting him. I draw the line with Amy when it comes to people you have dated."

"It was a joke." Ste said again, stroking his hand up and down on Brendan's arm. Being this close and feeling his strength made Ste get exited again. He had to bite his lip when Brendan licked his ear. "But I must say, he had a good taste in sweaters."

"Would he and his sweaters do this?" Brendan whispered to his ear and Ste felt his other hand stroking his bum, fingers slipping down his crack to touch his hole. Tip of one finger pushed in and when there was no resistance he felt another join it. Ste let out a low moan and Brendan's laughter vibrated against his back and he could feel Brendan's dick growing harder against him.

"Fuck."

"Would Douglas know how you like it?" Brendan was sawing his fingers in and out from Ste while he kept holding his head up and nibbled and kissed the surroundings of his ear. "Would lil' Douglas be the man you need to satisfy you?"

Brendan curled his fingers, making Ste groan and push his bum higher up. "Who's Doug?" He managed to say, and then Brendan twisted his head so he could kiss him. When he pulled his fingers out Ste didn't have much time to complain, because Brendan was already reaching the lube and coating himself with it before straddling Ste's legs and pushing in.

His arm was around Ste's chest and hand on this throat the whole time, and he kept kissing and licking his face, scraping his beard against Ste's cheek, neck and shoulder. Ste had hardly any space to move from being pinned down on the bed by Brendan's body and he loved it, the weight of him, the way Brendan knew how ward to go and how fast to make Ste's toes curl and when Ste was close Brendan pushed his other hand between Ste and the mattress to grab his dick and helped him rest of the way. Ste was shaking and crying out, falling to pieces safely in his hold and when he fought to get his breath back Brendan held him tighter as he grunted and roared against Ste's neck when he came too.

For a second they just gasped for air and then they were laughing. Ste twisted his head for another kiss before Brendan pulled out and gave his bum a smack. Ste knelt up and looked the mess on the sheets.

"We need to change these now before we get to work."

"Better get moving then, eh?" Brendan stroked his hand down Ste's spine from his neck to bum and it took all Ste's self control not to get into a third round.

They took a shower, changed the sheets and Ste texted Amy and Tony to inform them about the date for the wedding, and Brendan let Cheryl and his boys know before they headed to work. They asked Mitzeee to join them in the office for a minute before customers started to rush in, and told her about the date. She got all excited and got in the party planner mode, and Ste could see the horror in Brendan's eyes when he thought her taking over the wedding – she seemed disappointed when Ste said they'd do everything by themselves. Not that there was much to do, they wanted everything to be simple and small, just the visit to registry and food and drink afterwards in somewhere else.

Ste had forgotten their earlier conversation during the rush of orders, but once they had finished work, came back home and were snuggled in bed, Brendan brought it back up.

"Would you have went on if I hand't stopped you?"

"Hmm?" Ste was almost dropped off to sleep, being spooned by Brendan.

"With Douglas." His voice was low against back of Ste's head. "If I hadn't stopped you kissing him, would you have, you know..."

"No." Ste held Brendan's hand which was pressed against his chest. "I was actually thinking about throwing up to get away from that situation." The memory made him laugh.

"Really?" Brendan pulled him closer against his chest.

"Yeah. I though he'd be the nice guy I was supposed to be with but... Even if I hadn't fancied you it wouldn't have worked out with him."

"You fancied me, then?" Brendan scraped his teeth on Ste's shoulder, making him shiver.

"You know I did. I told you, I fancied you from the first time I saw you. I just went out with Doug because I though you're straight and I could never have you." They stayed quiet for a while. "Would you have let me? Like, if I really wanted to go out with him again, before we, you know. Would you just stayed quiet?"

"I don't know. I knew I wanted you to be happy, so if I'd though that's what you wanted... But it also made mad to think anyone else touching you, so... I think I would have tried to stay aside. Don't know how long that would have worked though, before I would have murdered Douglas in a act of jealousy." This time it was his lips Ste could feel, gently pressing on the ticklish skin behind his ear which made Ste squirm. "I wanted you to want me, but I wouldn't have forced it."

"I did want you. From that first day, you've been the only one."

It felt impossible he could get any closer but when Brendan shifted he somehow was, cocooning Ste with his warmth and strength. His voice was low and it felt like he was trying to imprint his words into Ste's skin rather than let him hear them.

"And you to me. There's no one else."


	2. Chapter 2

_This one is bit silly but something I have been thinking a lot..._

* * *

Brendan was half way through his usual running trail when he remembered an booze order for Baile which was due today before midday. He was supposed to make it last night but there had been incident in the club, group of young men who had too much to drink before they even arrived and who had caused some distraction. After sorted them out and making sure the staff and other customers were okay the order had slipped out from his mind. Brendan cursed in his head for having to leave his run short, but there was no way to it – he had left his phone to home so he had to turn back and retrace his steps until he reached their house.

He let himself in, "It's just me," and walked straight into living room where he remembered he had seen his phone last. He halted in the doorway. "Steven, what are you doing?"

Steven had rushed to their laptop standing in their coffee table to pause the video, but before that he had been bent on the floor in some strange position, arse up and face down on a foamy mat Brendan hadn't seen before. He looked well embarrassed to been caught up like that.

"You were quicker than I thought."

"Yeah, I can see that. What the hell were you doing?" Brendan asked again. He started to enjoy Steven getting more red and awkward.

"Nothing. Just some stretching."

"Steven Hay. Are you doing yoga?" Brendan let out a laugh and that made Steven's expression go from embarrassed to pissed off. Brendan enjoyed teasing him; he had teased Steven before by suggesting him to join him in the gym, but Steven had laughed it off. He loved Brendan working out judging how he always was all over him after gym sessions, but he had never shown any interest to do any exercises himself. Brendan had no idea how he stayed that skinny but maybe this was the answer.

"Shut up, right. It's just something Mitzeee showed me."

"Anne? She got you into this?" Brendan walked to him and leaned to peer in the laptop screen. It looked like a youtube video titled something like 'morning yoga'.

"Yeah, 'cause... Cause she once found me stretching in the kitchen, okay, after I was bit sore from... You know." And when Brendan gave him a buzzled look Steven went on. "From sex. Being all bent up, I mean," he rushed to continue when he saw Brendan's mortified face. "Not like in pain or anything." He run his hand soothingly down on Brendan's arm and his eyes were soft for a few second before he remembered he was supposed to be pissed off from Brendan teasing him. "So yeah, she suggested I should try some yoga to keep me limbs bendy."

"So you have been doing yoga while I'm in a run, eh?" Brendan lifted his eyebrow and Steven pouted even more, telling him the answer was yes. "With a mat and all. Why haven't I seen it before?"

"Cause I keep it in our cleaning closet." Steven was grinning now. "You never look there unless I tell you to."

"Does it help, then? To keep you all... Bendy?" Brendan looked him up and down and Steven was flushing again.

"You should know. But yeah, I mean it's great after we have been... you know, doing it a lot and my joints are bit sore."

"Yeah?" The whole conversation was giving Brendan all kind of mental images. "Wanna show me how you do it?"

"No, you'll laugh." Steven was being spiky again. Brendan dropped his voice a bit.

"I won't, I promise. I just would like to see how _bendy_ you are."

Brendan could see the penny to drop and Steven quickly glancing down on Brendan's crotch. All his sharp angles were gone as he gave Brendan a look under his long lashes. "Alright, yeah."

Brendan sat down on the sofa where he had a perfect view when Steven lowered himself on his knees on the mat, facing away from Brendan so when he dropped himself to all fours Brendan's gaze instantly fixed on his bum. Steven started to flex his spine, slowly, and it made Brendan think the times he was moving like that underneath him. His dick was starting to stir by the thought.

"This is what the lady in the video calls cat cows." Steven's voice drew Brendan back and he saw Steven was looking at him over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Is there more animals?"

Steven smiled knowingly and then he pushed his arse up in a position looking like upside down 'v'. "This is downward facing dog." His head was dangling between his arms and he started to peddle his feet, making his bum shake from side to side. Brendan was aware Steven was staring at him between his legs but he couldn't take his eyes off from his backside.

"That's good. Looks effective."

"It is. Makes me back stretch nicely." Then he sifted forward in a smooth motion until he was on his belly, then lifted his upper body by pushing his arms straight. "Can't forget the counter pose, can we?"

"We certainly can't." When Steven was moving back up to his starting position Brendan pushed a hand inside his pants and took a hold of his cock. "Go on."

Steven threw him a hot look and his smile was almost devilish when he started to move again. He didn't bother with commentary anymore, knowing Brendan's focus was solely on his arse now and he seemed to make sure to get into positions where he got the best view. Brendan pulled his dick out from his pants, spat on his hand and kept on stroking himself, enjoying the sight in front of him. He was aware how loud his breathing was but couldn't help it – it was his own private show, seeing Steven stretch himself in his tight T-shirt and pants, imagining to get him in those positions in bed while fucking him.

He let out a groan when Steven was pushing his bum up again and it seemed like Steven wasn't able to contain himself anymore, he spun over and was kneeling in front of Brendan so fast, replacing Brendan's hand with his own. Brendan took a hold of his face and leaned to kiss him while Steven was wanking him off, and it didn't take long from his talented fingers to squeeze Brendan just right to get him blow all over Steven's hand. He let out a pleased laugh against Brendan's mouth and then they were both looking down at it, Steven pumping out every last drop before surging down to lick him clean. Brendan leaned back and let out a sigh, watching closely how Steven's tongue lapped the cum away. Once he was done Steven crawled on Brendan's lap and kissed him, grinding himself against him, making sure Brendan could feel how hard he was. Brendan pushed his hand down in Steven's pants and groped his ass while sucking his own taste out from Steven's tongue.

He used his other hand to take hold of Steven's hair, pulled his head back and licked his throat. Sounds the lad was making were delicious, ragged breaths and broken cries when he let Brendan nibble the sensitive skin on his neck. Brendan pulled his hand out and gave Steven's arse a mighty smack.

"I need to make a phone call, and once I'm done you better be naked in our bed."

"Yeah?" Steven was panting hard. Brendan could see how hard he tried to battle with his desire to submit but also wanting to challenge Brendan, not knowing which one to follow.

"Yeah. If you are a good boy I'll fuck you until we need to get to work."

"What if I'm not a good boy?" Steven was still grinding on Brendan's lap and Brendan's dick was starting to get ready again from the movements.

Brendan took hold of his head again and bit his lip. "I'll still fuck you."

Steven groaned and scrambled off from him, threw him a one last heated look before rushing upstairs. Brendan took a few long breaths to calm himself before getting his phone.

It was the quickest booze order he had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesdays were Ste's least favourite days.

They couldn't stay in bed as long as usual, because Brendan had to get up and get showered and dressed before he had to leave the house at ten thirty. There was no point for Ste to stay in bed without him, so he got up too and made them breakfast even when Brendan didn't have the appetite, but he usually ate something after Ste had gently nagged him about it. And when he had to go Ste walked him to the door and they would kiss and hug and Ste would tell him to drive safely, like it was any other day when Brendan had a early meeting or when he left for gym or for a run.

Only after Brendan had gone Ste would let himself drop the cheerfulness and he would try to keep himself busy with chores, or watching telly to try and stop the worrying eating his insides like a worm.

Because on Wednesdays Brendan didn't leave for a gym, or for a run, nor did he have a meeting in a club. Wednesdays were therapy days.

It had been Cheryl's suggestion. She had been seeing a therapist since she learned the truth about Seamus, needing someone she could open up about the guilt and the shock. After few sessions therapist had asked would she and Brendan consider a family therapy, to go through their childhood traumas together.

Brendan had said no at first. He had got enough for support groups and therapy in the past and said he wouldn't need any now. He had been on the edge for days, getting defensive every time Ste tried to bring the subject up. Until one day he had found Ste crying in the kitchen – Ste hadn't mean to, he had tried to keep his own emotions at bay for not to guilt trip Brendan to do anything he didn't want to. But while Ste had been folding the kids clothes after washing them he had started to think Brendan as a child, and how much he had been hurt and how much he was still hurting. Brendan found him bawling into Lucas's shirt, held Ste tight and Ste had sobbed against his chest how much he loved him and needed him to be okay, and Brendan had agreed to try.

So now each Wednesday he left from home at ten thirty to drive on the other side of the town to meet Cheryl and their therapist, and for 90 minutes they talked and cried and, Ste hoped, healed.

This Wednesday had not been any different and after Ste had done the dishes, hoovered and cleaned the bathroom he still had some time on his hand before Brendan's return. He tried to read a lifestyle magazine Tony had sent for him; they had made an spread of Tony and his restaurant, and he was very proud of it, but the letters were jumping in Ste's eyes more than usual and he could hardly understand a word so he tried to watch some telly instead. At quarter to one Ste went in the kitchen and put the kettle on, and then he returned to sofa and waited.

Ten minutes later he heard the keys in the lock, and he resisted the urge to rush to meet Brendan – Sometimes he needed space after the sessions – so he stayed in the sofa instead, pretending he was watching the reruns of some nature show.

He looked up as Brendan appeared by the door. He looked tired.

"Hiya. Alright?" Ste hoped he sounded cheerful even when his gut was twisting.

Brendan sloughed to him, sat heavily on the sofa and then turned to push Ste to lean against the armrest and laid himself down so half of him was in Ste's arms. He instinctively took hold of Brendan and stroked his hair and his shoulders. After a while he could feel the tension in Brendan's body leave. "Alright?" he asked again and Brendan took a deep sigh.

"Cheryl had got a call."

"From who? You mean... Not from Seamus?" Ste couldn't hide the anger he felt even just from saying that name out loud. Brendan shook his head against Ste's chest.

"From a hospital. In Bristol. They had taken him in."

"In Bristol?" How the hell had be end up there, Ste thought, and then he decided he didn't even care. "And?"

"And she had said she doesn't want to know and that there was no point of calling her. But she was very upset." Brendan pushed himself up a bit so he wasn't in Ste's lap anymore, but more of a leaning against his shoulder. "She regretted of not talking to him."

"Really?" Ste's other hand was still around Brendan's shoulders and he kept stoking his hair. Brendan nodded.

"Part of her did. Does. The other... Well, she's feeling very torn about it all. Things that are right. Things that she thinks she should do."

Ste thought about it. "Makes sense, I suppose. It's all still new for her. But Brendan," he waited until Brendan looked at him, "she loves you. She just haven't had as much time to process it all as you do."

"I know." Brendan gave him half a smile before he got serious again. "The therapist talked about _forgiveness_. Said it was healthier to forgive than stay angry for years. She asked could either of us ever imagine of forgiving him."

Ste run his fingers trough Brendan's scalp, and watched as he closed his eyes while he leaned more to the touch. It made Ste happy, to see how his small actions could calm Brendan.

"Could you?" He asked quietly.

"Cheryl said she wasn't sure. That she was still going through the.. steps or whatever. I... I think I'm okay with _accepting_ it happened and moving on from there. I don't need to forgive him."

"Good." Ste said and Brendan turned to look at him. "I mean, you can forgive him all you want, if you want, or not, as long as you're okay. But me... I can't. I'll hate him forever for what he did and be sorry that I didn't properly run him over."

Brendan leaned closer and kissed him. It was a long kiss, and even when it was gentle there was power in it; Ste could feel Brendan's love and desire for him through it and his lips tingled when Brendan pulled away.

"I love you, Steven Hay." His breath was warm against Ste's face,

"And I love you. Can you believe I'm not gonna be Hay much longer?"

"No? You gonna change your name?" Brendan lifted his eyebrows and Ste realised they hadn't even talked about it before.

"Of course I will."

"Steven Brady." Brendan tried and Ste grinned how it sounded, rolling out from Brendan's tongue.

"Or Brady-Hay. Haven't decided yet."

"Brady-Hay. I like it." Brendan kissed him again. "Have you made up your mind about the reception yet?"

"Oi, why it's me who has to make all the plans? It's your wedding too. Besides, there's not gonna be many guests so we could all just fit in a pub afterwards for a pint and something to eat, or have it in Baile or something."

"You sure it's gonna be _romantic_ enough for you?" Brendan teased. "The whole thing, just doing the vows in a registry, not gonna want anything with white doves and harmonicas playing in the background? Get married in a field or in a ice rink, no?"

"No." Ste smiled and shook his head. "I just want it done, I don't care about the event, I just want that in the end of the day you'll be mine."

He expected Brendan to tease him more, but instead his eyes went soft and he seemed to want to say something but struggled with words, so Ste just gave his hair one last stroke.

"Wanna have a cuppa? I think the water is still hot in a kettle."

"That sounds good." Brendan rose up to sit properly so Ste could get up. He had almost made it for the doorway when Brendan called him. "Steven? Thank you."

He gave Brendan a smile over his shoulder. When he stood in the kitchen sorting out their teas his heart felt lighter from the way he had made Brendan forget the dark thoughts even for a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it.. Can you move a bit?"

"Ow! Careful where you point that thing!"

"Shh, Bren, the kids. Let me just... There, is it deep enough?"

"You said you knew what you were doing."

"I do! It's just dark so I don't... I think it's where it should. What do you think?"

"Looks good to me."

They stood in their backyard middle of the night, staring down on the ground of the green plant standing in the hole Steven had dug to it. Steven tilted his head.

"The lady in the shop did say the green bits shouldn't go deeper than they already are, didn't she? So I think it's okay now."

"Yeah. Just shovel the soil back in so we can get this done."

Steven threw a glance at him. "This was your idea, so you can't complain."

"It was just a thought, didn't know you'd get this excited about it." Brendan pushed his hands in his jeans pockets and watched as Steven carefully pushed the soil around the plant with the shovel. It was banana plant, or that what the lady in the garden centre had said, and it had been Brendan's idea. He had listened Lucas going on how he wanted to plant fruits and Brendan had remembered seen plants labelled as bananas somewhere. So day before they had drove in their closest garden centre to buy one, and they had hid it from the kids. When Leah and Lucas had come to stay with them today, Brendan had suggested Lucas to put half a banana on the ground to see if it would grow. He felt almost stupid from how much he waited to see Lucas's face the next morning when he would see the plant.

"There." Steven stepped back and admired his handiwork. "Looks good, dunnit?"

"Perfect." Brendan hoped the summer night was dark enough that Steven didn't see his smile but the way Steven quickly stroked his arm told he knew what Brendan was thinking. It was weird to be a dad and still be so new to this, but every time he saw Steven's kids – their kids – Brendan felt he learned something new.

"They'll be well excited in the morning, won't they? We better get cleaned up and get in the bed too before they wake us up." Steven looked down to himself, and so did Brendan – even in the dim light he could see how he had somehow managed to get the dirt all over his hands and trousers. With the shovel in his hand he looked like a proper worker. "What?" Steven asked and Brendan realised he had been staring.

"Nothing. Just, this suits you, the _physical __labour_." Brendan kept his voice low like he knew Steven liked it.

"Shut up you, I do labour each day in the kitchen, me!"

"I know, but it's a change to see you all sweaty and dirty from something else than making posh food for posh people." Brendan took a step closer but Steven still didn't seem to get his drift.

"What, you calling me food posh, it's not, it's -"

"Steven." Brendan leaned even closer. "I'm saying this makes you look... very manly."

"Oi, that's whatsit, stereotypical." And before Brendan could tell him to shut the fuck up and kiss him Steven frowned as the penny finally dropped. "You mean..."

"Yes, I mean." Brendan whispered against his face and it was like a flick of a switch, Steven was looking him under his lashes and biting his bottom lip, no sign of annoyance to be seen. "Shame we have the kids and someone's noisy..."

"Looks like you have to wait till tomorrow, then." Steven teased, well aware that wouldn't happen.

Brendan grabbed his arm and pulled him with him towards the little tool shed they had in the corner of their yard, where they kept their law mower and what ever tools they had. He pulled the door open and manhandled Steven inside. It was so small that there was hardly any space for both of them, and Brendan had to leave the door in crack. He was on Steven straight away, kissing his mouth, cheek and neck, nibbling his ear, hands stroking up and down his back while Steven's were already inside Brendan's shirt, scraping his sides. When Brendan pushed his hand down in Steven's pants to grab his arse he stopped him.

"Wait. I haven't been in a loo."

Brendan pushed Steven's pants down and dropped to his knees. Steven's dick was already hard when Brendan wrapped his fingers around it, and the he was licking and sucking the head of it before taking him fully in. Steven was trying to be quiet but Brendan felt pleased to himself when the small place was filled with steady line of Steven's ah's and oh's and fucks. Brendan's other hand stroked Steven's belly and then moved upwards so he could stroke his nipple. Steven cried out and felt ready to blow, but Brendan released him from his mouth, stood up and quickly unzipped himself and pulled his own cock out. He spat on his palm and took both of their dicks in his hand and rubbed them together. Steven flung his arms around Brendan's shoulders and panted against his mouth when Brendan's hand worked faster and faster on them.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_, Steven's voice was getting higher and then he was shaking against Brendan, the way he fell apart looking so hot that Brendan picked up his speed and came too just seconds later. It was like all the energy left Steven for a moment, he leaned against Brendan like a rag doll, gasping for air. Brendan kissed the side of his head, breathed in the mixture of scent of Steven's shampoo, the earthy scent from outdoors and the scent that was purely Steven himself. He kept squeezing them in his hand until Steven pulled back a bit.

"Ow," he said and then burst out his honking laughter when Brendan released his hold from their roughly treated dicks. Steven took a hold of Brendan's wrist and lifted it up to his face, and started to lick away every bit of cum that had poured over Brendan's hand. There was quite a lot on their shirts too, sticky. Then they were kissing and Steven seemed to have his energy back, rubbing himself against Brendan like he was already hungry for more.

"I wanna taste you, come on."

"You are insatiable. But we need to get inside in case the kids get up." Brendan kissed him once more and they tucked themselves away before getting out from the shed. "You can blow me in a shower."

"How come it's okay for you to get blown inside while the kids are staying?" Steven smiled. "That's unfair."

Brendan threw his arm around Steven's shoulder as they walked back to the house, and leaned to lick his ear. "Because I'm not so noisy I'll wake up everyone."

"Wanna bet?" There was a challenge in Steven's eyes which shoot straight to Brendan's dick, making him think he would be ready again in no time.

"Yeah. Show me what you got, boy." Brendan whispered when they sneaked quietly inside, and there was fire in the kiss he got back as a reply.

Ten minutes later, back against the shower wall, Steven deep throating him with all his skills and fingering him, Brendan almost lost his bet, the noise of the water barely muffling his moans enough not to wake the kids up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anne! In my office, now!"

She gave her apologies to one of their famous customers, a footballer. "I'll be back later, I want to hear more about your next contract," she purred with her brightest smile, and the footballer looked very smitten. Not that she knew anything of the sport apart from what she had heard from Riley, but she knew a celebrity when she saw one and knew how to get them come back again.

Anne sighed at her way to Brendan's office. He had sounded moody and she had no idea why – It had been barely twenty minutes since she had walked on him and Ste tangled together against the kitchen wall. She had lost count ages ago how many times she had caught them in acts of passion as it seemed impossible for those two to make through the evening without some groping like teenagers.

"I'm here, m'lord." She greeted as she stepped in the office and pushed the door close behind her. "What's got you in the mood?"

Brendan was pacing in the small space looking furious and he stopped to wave a magazine in front of her face. "What the hell is this Anne, eh, who's responsible for this?"

"What's gone in you?" She frowned.

"This, this fucking-" He kept pointing her with the paper and Anne snatched the magazine out from his hand.

"Alright, let me see then."

It was a custom that the staff brought in magazines with any mention of Baile in them, but this one was another weekly gossip magazine and she was already guessing that what ever was in there was the reason for Brendan's mood. She flicked through it but Brendan got impatient, grabbed the magazine and pulled out the right page before pushing it back to Anne's hand.

There was some bad picture taken from Ste and Brendan when they were outdoors, alongside with a more official ones, one of Ste alone from some event he had attended during his TV career, and one from the Baile's opening which had been cropped so it was showing just Ste and Brendan side by side, Ste beaming up to him in middle of some opening ceremonies. She was sure she remembered the pic, they had some press over during their first night, and it had originally included all the staff. She eyed through the text part next. It was about the speedy engagement and now the wedding coming up so soon. The tone of the gossip wasn't very pleasant, more of speculation about Ste's heartbreak from break-up with Noah and the dramatic events with Walker throwing him to move so fast with Brendan.

She closed the paper. "So."

"Who was it, hmm, who told them about the wedding, we have kept it just with close family and the staff so someone has blabbed!" Brendan had started to pace again.

"You don't think I did this?" Anne asked. "If I'd want in the papers it would have my face and name on it, trust me."

"No, it's not... I didn't mean you." For a second Brendan seemed apologetic before his rage got up again. "But someone did, and I want to know who! If it was one of our staff they'll get fired so fast and they better be pleased that's all I do for them!"

"Brendan, calm down." She took a step closer and held his arm lightly. "It's just a short article in a gossip magazine, no one will care."

"If there's some paparazzi's in our wedding I swear to God..."

"Listen. Are you listening? I'm sorry to break this for you, but you are not exactly Prince William and Kate, are you? It might be wedding of the century to you, but it's not gonna sell any magazines. What some ex-TV chef does with his time hardly interest anyone." She smiled when Brendan threw her a murderous gaze. "I know he's the sun and the moon and the bloody stars to you, but I doubt the public sees him that way, and it's what you two want, isn't it?"

Brendan was fidgeting. "Yeah, but that magazine -"

"This? This is the most cheapest and desperate one, trying to dig up what ever they can to fill the pages every week. Trust me, I have been on this more than I can count and if I would believe everything they write I would be married to Arabic prince, cheating on him with a boy band and had three babies by now. Or Riley would have got on with several other women. No one takes them seriously, or pay too much attention for it. It's just something people read while they are on a train or wait to be called in to doctors office. Okay?"

Brendan took a deep breath in. "I still need to know who blabbed."

"I don't think it's anyone from our crew." Anne was sure of it, it was obvious how much the staff liked working in Baile and no one would risk to lose the job or get Brendan's wrath upon them. "Maybe someone saw you come out from the registry, recognised Ste and thought they'd make a few bucks from calling in a gossip line. You know how it goes."

"Okay." Brendan took the magazine and stared at the page for a while before handing it back to Anne. "Get rid of it, will ya? I don't want Steven to see it."

"Would he go as ballistic as you went?" She teased and got a half a smile out from Brendan. "Anyways, speaking of the wedding, the day is almost here, are you excited? Looking forward for your honeymoon?" She grinned when Brendan sighed.

"It's not a honeymoon, is it, just a few nights in a hotel, we told you we gonna wait until..."

"Until you feel like you can leave me in charge for a longer period, I know."

"It's not that, but yeah, we're not established enough yet, we gonna give it a few more months. Besides it's more tempting to leave the country when it's cold and dark, and not now when we are having summer in here."

"If you call rain and clouds summer." Anne laughed. "Anyway I think it's lovely, you taking your golden husband to see the sun when winter creeps in."

"And before Cheryl pops out the next Brady." Brendan smiled. Then his phone started to ring and he looked the caller ID. "It's a client, I need to get this. Will you take care of the... Thank you."

"No problem." Anne rolled the magazine and gave him a wink, leaving the office while Brendan answered the phone.

She was stopped by few customers to change some pleasantries with them before she managed to make her way out and towards their trash bins to get rid of the magazine. For a second she stood in the backyard, breathing in the fresh, cool summer evening. The music from inside was faintly thudding through the walls, and it always surprised her how hot it was inside and how she noticed it only when coming out from the heat.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She had never seen Brendan like this, this protective and yet somehow simultaneously so soft. He had been very intense with her when she had needed him and she could still remember how safe and protected she had felt. It was no wonder why Ste was glowing these days, as it seemed he had everything anyone could want. He had changed too from the time Anne had first met him, the almost too shy and insecure young man had turned into a confident, radiant being since Brendan had moved in and they had started to do what ever it was they were doing when no one was watching. Anne could remember the talk they had during Ste's and Brendan's engagement night, and there were no room for doubt that things Brendan did for Ste were exactly what the lad needed.

Sometimes Anne felt remorse she hadn't introduce the two earlier, because now when she looked at them it seemed impossible not to see how well they matched. But she knew that Brendan wouldn't have been ready for it earlier, as it had took him a long time to sort himself out after being forced out and his divorce from Eileen. The way he had put all his anger and frustration to get rid of Warren for her was telling enough. She had no doubt Ste and Brendan wouldn't have hit it off anyway, it was clear from the first second that they fancied each other like mad, but she could imagine all the heartbreak too before things would have ended as they had now. Or started, more likely, cause every day made those two more settled and in love.

Her thoughts momentarily drifted to her own relationships. First with Warren who she though she loved, and who had seemed so perfect at first – big and strong, and treating her like a princess before the control and violence had started, slowly creeping in her life so that once she properly realised what was going on she was already too deep in it. It had took her long time to trust men after that, underneath her cheery and confident role she put out to the rest of the world while only Brendan and few others close to her knew how hurt she really had been. Riley had took his time to charm her, building up the trust between them until she was certain he wouldn't hurt her the way Warren had. They had their problems like any other couple, but they loved each other and wanted to make things work. Sometimes when Anne looked at Ste and Brendan and saw the flaming passion between them she thought there was something missing with her and Riley; but not everyone was the same, and she was pretty certain that no one could match the love those two had for each other.

She collected her thoughts and went back inside, and to downstairs this time. The crowd was mellow so there were no troubles which was good, and barmaid pointed her towards a customer who had been asking about booking the place for a private event. Anne talked to him for a while, took up the basic info and promised to come back to him with a quote over the next few days. Back at upstairs she returned to the footballer and his crew. It turned out he knew Riley and they had a long chat about him. She was sure he would give out a good word about their place and hopefully lure in more famous customers, which would bring in more regular punters in hopes of seeing celebrities eating at the same place.

After a while she made her way in to the kitchen, to ask Ste about the food requests the potential customer had mentioned, but it was only Michel in, working his way through the orders.

"You just missed Ste, he left to have his break." He seemed to have no troubles with the work and Anne was pleased for him. He was young, but that's why Ste had chosen him, to give someone the same chance he had got from Tony and that had been a wise move. Michel was eager and talented, and few of the barmaids already had a crush on him and his french accent.

"I'll check the office then." Anne said and walked across the dining area to the office door.

She pushed the door open without knocking and stopped on her tracks. It was almost like when she walked on Ste and Brendan few hours ago in the kitchen, both of them against the office wall. Only this time Ste's legs were bare and wrapped around Brendan's waist and arms around his shoulders, his head buried against Brendan's neck as to muffle his moans. Brendan's pants hang loose as he held Ste up and Anne had never known a person could make growls like he did in rhythm of the movements of his hips. Neither of them had noticed her so she just quietly backed out, closed the door and made sure to lock it before leaving the boys to enjoy their break.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last one..._

* * *

It was Tuesday and one of the barmaids had called in sick so Brendan was filling in the upstairs bar. Like any other Tuesday it was a calm night, not many customers coming in so he had plenty of time going through some paperwork too between serving the punters a pint or a cocktail. There was man sitting on a stool by the counter, making idle chitchat to Brendan as lonely people sometimes do with the serving staff, while waiting someone to catch their eyes or if they were looking for free therapist who to pour their problems to. Brendan hardly paid any proper attention to him, other than short replies while going through their inventory list, but there was something he said that made Brendan stop what he was doing.

"So, you're like the owner of this place, aren't you? You look like you're the boss."

It was more of the way he said it, all sly and flirty, which made Brendan look at him properly the first time. The lad was about the same age than Steven was, bit taller, more muscular than what usually made Brendan's blood boil but still a good looking chap. He was watching Brendan intently with his bright grey eyes and gave him a wide smile with teeth gleaming now when he finally got Brendan's attention.

"Yeah, I'm the boss." He said and the way the lad leaned bit more over the counter towards him made Brendan mind go boggles. He had forgotten how _easy_ it was. Brendan knew there was something in him which made being on a pull so simple that it had almost made it lost it's appeal; there had never been a real sense of hunt, he had just made his pick with the lads and got them eat from his palm in no time. Sometimes he had just gone and get himself a drink and someone was throwing themselves on him like this lad was now. And it had been what he had wanted, something easy and quick, no feelings, nothing else than an eager body against his, the moment of pride from seeing how he could make those men fall apart with pleasure before forgetting them soon as he was out from them.

Seeing this lad now, thinking he had a chance with him and eager to please him left Brendan baffled that he used to be into that. That there was a time when it was enough for him, going out, picking up a lad, preferably someone young and skinny, someone who in the dark could be passed as the scrawny Manc he had seen on telly. It was weird to think that now he had that said Manc in his bed each night, and he was so much more than just a quick shag.

"Well, what does the boss do for fun, then?" The man was practically purring, so sure he would get it off with Brendan, so sure of his own good looks that there was no way Brendan would say no. Before Brendan could come up with the way to crash the guy back on earth he caught the sent of spices and felt the heat as someone coming to stand next to him.

"He likes to stick it in me." Steven's accent was thicker when he was pissed off. "Why, d'you think you have something better to offer?"

"I didn't... I wasn't... Sorry." The lad was blushing and stuttering while being getting the death stare from Steven. Brendan was tempted to watch his fiance to tear the poor lad in pieces but the man quickly stood up, grabbed his pint and rushed down the stairs to downstairs bar instead.

"Now now, Steven, play nicely with the customers." Brendan smiled as Steven kept staring the staircase like he was planning to go after the lad. "Thought you were busy with cooking, anyway."

"I had a few minutes of spare time and thought I could come and say hi, and then I saw that lad coming on to you through the window." Steven was pouting and Brendan could picture it, Steven glaring at them through the opening they had between the kitchen and the bar, probably picking up the lad's flirting way before Brendan did himself.

"He's gone now, so." Brendan slid his hands back to Steven's neck. There was flour on his forehead and the heat of the kitchen had flattened his hair. With the pout and the murderous shine in his eyes he looked rather delicious. "Hi."

Steven frown melted away and his pout changed into a massive smile when he looked up at him. "Hello." And then he tilted his head up and Brendan leaned down to give him the kiss he was wanting. It was supposed to be a short one, but Steven pressed against him, refusing to let it end so it went on, making Brendan forget for a second that they were in public. When they finally pulled away there was a young woman standing next to the counter, smiling softly at them.

"Sorry, could I get another margarita?"

"Coming right up." Brendan released his hold on Steven. "See you later, alright?" he said in a low voice and Steven gave him a nod. When Brendan turned to make the drink he felt a sudden sting on his arse as Steven slapped him there. He looked Steven over his shoulder with disbelief, _you're gonna pay for this later_, and Steven grinned widely as he disappeared back to his kitchen.

The girl on the counter was still smiling. "Can I just say, you two are so adorable!"

_Adorable? _"Okay." Brendan handed her the drink and thankfully she said nothing else, realising he wasn't in the mood of discussing his relationship with her.

Rest of the night went by relatively quickly. Brendan stayed on the upstairs bar most of the time, and he liked to watch Steven through the opening when ever he had a spare moment. Steven was constantly moving, frying something or checking the oven, kneading the dough or chopping his ingredients with steady focus. Brendan loved to see him like that, on his own element and confident as fuck. Every now and then Steven looked up from what he was doing and their eyes met, and the knowledge that Brendan could take him home after their shift excited him more than all those random shags in his past combined. Not even with Vincent had he ever felt like this; what he had felt then had scared Brendan to death when he had found himself holding the lad after sex and not wanting to instantly leave. But eventually he always had, and if Vincent would have lived Brendan would have still walked away from him.

With Steven, however, there was no leaving. It was clear from every look they exchanged, the solid knowledge inside Brendan's gut that without Steven there would be nothing.

Brendan could hardly remember the lad from earlier but Steven clearly hadn't forgotten him, judging from the way he kept staying as close as possible to Brendan when it was time to close down and clear the place. They sent rest of the staff home and Steven drove the short drive to their place, as Brendan had drank few whiskeys while in the bar.

"So, did he come back then?" Steven asked, pretending to be cool while staring at the road but Brendan could tell he was everything but calm, from the way his jaw was jutting and his lips were pressed together. It seemed too good of an opportunity to tease Steven to let it pass.

"Saw him in the downstairs." Brendan replied and kept an close eye on every flicker of expression on Steven's face.

"Did you went after him?" Steven was pouting now.

"Yeah, wanted to see if he was still up for it, a quickie on the loos." Brendan said and then laughed when Steven threw him a murderous glance. "Went to check if everything was alright down there, didn't I, and saw him in the crowd. I didn't talk to him." The lad had seemed to try his hardest to look like he had been focused on his phone, too embarrassed to look at Brendan again. "You think I would be interested a gym bunny like that?"

"That what he was? Had a good look at him, eh?"

"He was fit alright." Brendan grinned when Steven's expression clouded some more. "I prefer someone more scrawny, though..."

"Yeah, right." Steven parked the car and they walked in their house in silence. Brendan let them in and was hardly through the door when Steven was on him, kissing him so hard it was almost violent, his teeth biting Brendan's lips while he was tearing Brendan's clothes off. It took a few second from Brendan to get past the surprise, and then his hands were on Steven's arse, first over his jeans and then quickly pulling the zipper open so he could fit them inside and knead the bare skin. When he slid his fingers down the crack Steven groaned in his mouth.

"Upstairs." Brendan pulled back enough to breathe the word on to Steven's ear while he bit on Brendan's neck. "Now."

Steven was pulling Brendan with him up the stairs, their hands grabbing hold where ever they could and them crushing together for kisses and bites. They didn't bother to put on the lights until they reached their bedroom. Brendan wanted to see everything, and by the time he had reached to the bedside table to put on the light Steven was kneeling in front of him, getting his pants open and pulling Brendan's dick out. Brendan could feel his teeth while Steven sucked him, and the roughness of the way Steven treated him made Brendan turned on more. He threw off his jacket and shirt, and grabbed Steven's hair to pull him up. Brendan could taste himself on Steven's tongue as he sucked it before stripping his top off, and then pushed him on the bed and pulled his pants and underwear off at once. He pulled his socks off too before taking hold of his ankles and spreading his legs wide, and the sight of Steven being exposed like that made Brendan's cock ache. He had to let go of Steven so he could strip off his own pants, and Steven shuffled further on the bed so Brendan had space to kneel between his thighs.

Brendan stroked his hands up and down Steven's hairy legs before bowing down to kiss his dick. Steven was squirming, both embarrassed and aroused by the attention.

"Brendan, come on."

"Impatient, are we?" He teased and offered two fingers for Steven to suck, and while he did so Brendan licked his dick and pubes. When Steven had coated his fingers with saliva Brendan pulled them out and stroked them against Steven's hole, feeling it react to the touch before widening to let them slide in. Brendan kept kissing Steven's belly while he fingered him open, getting high of Steven's moans and way he kept pushing back against his digits, clearly wanting more. When Brendan bit down on his tattoo Steven shuddered and there was stream of pre-cum leaking out of him.

Brendan pulled his fingers out and knelt up to reach the lube from the nightstand, but Steven grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers again. He had never done that before; he had tasted himself from Brendan's tongue plenty of times but never from his fingers and the sight of it was almost too much. Steven gave him the filthiest look when he released Brendan's fingers from his mouth, rose up a bit to take the lube and squirted it on his hand and stroked it on Brendan's dick before settling back down. "Fuck me."

Brendan lifted Stevens legs on his shoulders and guided the tip of his dick against Steven's entrance. No matter how many times they fucked those first seconds of Steven's body letting him in always filled Brendan with so many feelings he almost got lost with it. He stayed still for a moment, leaning over Steven, folding him half, them both gasping and getting used to the sensations, before they locked eyes and Brendan started to move, every push forcing a gasp or moan out from Steven and Brendan wasn't able to control the noises he was making as they filled their bedroom with grunts and cries.

Steven's hands were on Brendan's arse, pulling him deeper and the way his body was tensing told Brendan he would come soon. He shifted his weight to his right arm so he could take Steven's dick on his left hand and stroked him in the rhythm of his movements inside him. Steven looked at what Brendan's hand was doing and his cries got higher and higher, until he was shaking and whimpering while cumming, Brendan guiding the streams on Steven's belly. He squeezed until Steven was all done, and then pushed himself upwards, grabbing Steven's thighs for the last pushes to reach his own orgasm. Steven was gasping to get his breath back, sliding his hands to Brendan's waist for support.

"Come on me," his voice was lower than usual, thick with sex as he kept holding Brendan's gaze, "come on, mark me."

Brendan hammered inside him few more times before pulling out, took hold of himself just in time to direct his cum to mix with Steven's, decorated the developing bruise on his tattoo. There was so much satisfaction on Steven's face and he let out a laugh while watching last drops of Brendan's cum landing on him, and then Brendan almost crushed him from falling on him, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

They laid entwined and sticky, no space between them as they were too spent to kiss now, and just breathed on to each other's mouths. Then they were smiling and laughing, fingers slowly tracing on skin, the cum stuck on their skin and bodyhair but neither of them wanting to move. They could get cleaned on the morning and change the sheets, this moment right now was far too good to be broken. Only thing Brendan did was to reach to shut the light, leaving them in comfortable darkness where the touch was more important than sight.

Brendan was almost dozed off, face buried on Steven's neck, his senses filled with him, Steven's scent, the sound of his breathing, the heat of his body, and he thought Steven was dropping off too until he suddenly spoke, voice filled with pride and excitement.

"Nine more days till our wedding."


End file.
